camping trip
by Mollanise
Summary: 4 boys are on a camping trip but its not what it seems (T RATED)
1. Piss and sick

Kyles pov

I wish I never went on that camping trip.I wish I never went on that camping trip.I look up at the blank ceiling.

**5TH JULY**

KYLES POV

Mrs Broflovski:"BUBBEH YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

screaming her head off in the corridor down staires

Kyle:"COMMING MOM!"

I grabbed my backpack and ran down staires I saw Kenny at the frontdoor reading a porn magazine(perv)fatass in Stan's car,eating finally my super best friend Stan Marsh infront of me.

Stan:"Hey dude are you ready?"

Kyle:"Yeah!"

Kenny:"We got to go Catman is getting paranoid"

Cartman:"GAHS!COME ON! IM FUCKING BORED!"

we walked to the car and sat in the passenger seat,while Kenny sat in the back with Cartman

Stan:"Here we go!out of southpark!"

Kyle:"Ony for two weeks dude"

Stan:"Yeah but it feels good to be out of this redneck town"

Carman:"EWWW!LOOK KINNY STAN AND KAHL ARE EYEFUCKING EACHOTHER!"

Kyle:"WERE NOT YOU FAT FUCK!

Cartman:"AYE! IM NOT FAT IM BIG BONED JEW!"

Kyle:"DONT BETELIET MY PEOPLE FATASS!"

Cartman:"WHATEVER I-"

Stan:"knock it off guys!"

Kenny:"Yeah im tryin to read this sexy hot girl in my porn mgazine!"

Kyle:"Fine"

Cartman:"Fine"

We reached up to the sighn leaving southpark it feels soo great!

Stan:"GODBYE SOUTHPARK!"

I smiled at Stan.I have to admit,It feels awesome that were out of this whitetrash town!I thouh ill never leave!

Cartman:"Gahs I need to take piss!"

I hope you this

* * *

**chapter! Tell me if there any mistakes! Mollanise out! Hope you lke it XD**


	2. oh wow just wow

Chapter 2 ! But anyways the show must go on!

No ones pov

Kyle:"REALLY FATASS!" you should of gone earlier!"

Stan:"you just have to wait till we are at Denver Catman!"

Cartman:"Nuh gahs I have to go now!"

Kenny:"no way dude! You will get pee over my magazine!"

Cartman:"I cant hold it in Poor boy!"

Kyle:"Cartman I swear to god if you pee in this car ill beat the shit out of you!"

Stan:"Just hold it in!"

Then Cartman realise the empty can that Kenny's holding

Cartman:"Kinny do me a favour hand me that can"

Kenny:"Why?"

Cartman:"I need to piss in it now hand it to me Kinny!"

Kenny:"No way dude thats sick!"

Cartman:"Or I will piss in the car."

Kyle:"No fatass!"

Stan:"Kenny give him the can I dont want him pissing in my car!"

Kenny:"Fine"

Kenny gives Cartman the can Cartman gets the beer can and puts it in his brown trouses

Kyle:"Oh God I'm not looking now way I'm looking"

Kenny:Fuck dude I think I'm going to puke"

Stan:DONT KENNY DO IT OUT OF THE WIN-"

Kenny couldn't hold it in and puked over Stan's floor

Stan:"Thats it im pulling over!"

Stan pulls over to the road

Kyle:"I can't believe this!"

Cartman:"Neither can I missed the Terrance and Philip clip song on the radio"

Kyle:"THAT ISNT THE MAIN POINT CARTMAN THE MAIN POINT IS THAT THERES PISS AND SICK IN THE CAR!"

Stan:"Ky calm down it isnt the end of the world"

Kenny:"And we got spare mats int he back of the car"

Stan opens the Back of the car and gets the black mats and gives it to Kenny while he gets the old sick mat and throws it somewhere in the Kenny gives him the new black mats and lays it in the car floor.

Stan:"ok dudes get back in"

The four get back in there original places

Cartman"What shoud I do with the piss can hippy?"

Stan:" throw it out in that bin over there"

Cartman:"Ok then!"

Cartman throws the piss can at kyle's Red curly hair

Kyle"WHAT THE FUCK CARTMAN! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU FAT FUCK!"

Stan:*puts hand on the bridge nose"

Stan:"Cartman you fucking fatass"

Cartman:"Well you did say put the piss can in the bin so I did hippy!"

Kyle:"IM NOT A FUCKING TRASHCAN YOU NAZI NOW HAND ME A CLOTH OR SOMETHING!"

Kenny:"Dude its going to be fine!"

Stan:"Yeah were nearly at Denver just another 45 minuites dude *hands over cloth*"

Kyle:"Godamit! I fucking hate pee even more than bannanas!"

~The four finally get to Denver for a pit stop~

Cartman:"Finally I'm starving gahs!"(getting out of the car)

Kyle:"What a surprise!"

Cartman:"Shut up Kahl and stop being a little bitch!"

Kyle didnt respong and the four headed torwards Macdonalds until...

Well I done chapter 2 hope you like it

Cartman:seriously that was a fucking boring!

Me:shut up cartman

Kyle:it was ok i guess...

Stan:yeah...

Me:fine guys lets see if the views like it!

Cartman:you dont got any HAHAHAHAH!

me:Fuck off cartman... well bye! for now!


	3. camp shit

**Another chapter done and thank you to ****Mizookie****Styleluver123****Sarahlovesp****and**** OMG FREAK!**_**... i like ham**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx** **XXXXXXXXX**

No ones pov

Until they saw Michel Jackson!

Stan:"Aint he dead?"

Kyle:"I don't know dude maybe its just a disguise."

Kenny:"Wait the guy a hot girls all over him...niiicee"

Cartman:"Gahs come on im huuuunnnnggggrrreeeyyyy!"

Stan:"Ok fatass!"

The four walked into the Denver Macdonalds They saw pictures of the new tripple large burger pictures!

Cartman:"No way the new tripple large burger I'm getting it!"

Cartman checks his wallet and only sees £50

Cartman:"Gahs I dont wanna spendy my fifty dollars so can someone hand me a 10 dollars?"

Kyle:"No way fatass!"

Kenny:"Just get the regular"

Stan:"Well I'm going to order so hurry up Cartman!"

Cartman"fine hippy I will get the super large mac"

Cartman gives his 50 dollars to Stan and give him a look saying dont get the wrong order fag,while Stan give him why the fuck did you gave me 50 dollars when you didn't wanted the tripple large burger fatass!"

Stan orders a super large mac with three regualars macs with 2

medium cokes 1 diet medium coke and 1 super large coke

Casheir:*gives astonishing look*"Is that it sir?"

Stan:"Yeah"

Casheir:"That will be...40 dollars sir"

Stan gives the money to the casheir and carrys back the macs to their small table

Cartman:"WHERES MINE!"

Kenny:"Fucking hell cartman your acting like you just gave labour to a fat child!"

Stan&Kyle:"Hahahahaha!"

Cartman:"Shut up Kinny!"

the four ate the macs as they were talking about terrance and philip and how its like to be 14 years old getting too much homework.

Stan"Well I'm done dudes"

Kyle:"Same here dude"

Cartman:"Wait! I'm still eating!"

Kenny:"Well hurry up!"

~Moments later~

Stan checks his ipod and looks at the time

Stan:"Cartman its 2 o clock now hurry up or we will leave you behind!"

Cartman:"Done"

Kyle:"Lets go"

The four leaves Macdonalds and get into Stan's car and head off to Tonnland camp (**Its not a reel place i dont know what to put!)**

Stan:"Ok anyone wants to go to the bathroom? And this means you Cartman"

Cartman:"Shut up Stan"

Kenny:"No"

Stan:"Ky?"

Kyle looked out the window staring into space until Stan shook his shoulder.

Kyle:"Huh?Oh no dude"

Stan:"Ok here we go"

~10 minuites later~

Kenny:"Stan"

Stan:"Yeah Kenny?"

kenny:"How long now?"

Kyle:"35 minuites."

Stan:"Yeah 35 minuites"

Kenny:"k"

Kyle checks the mirror and sees Cartman sleeping

Kyle:"Dudes Cartman is sleeping"

Kenny and Stan checks

Stan snickers

Stan:"You know what this means"

Kenny"Yeah Mastouche time!"

Kyle:"No kenny!Cartman sleeptalk time !"

Kenny:"Oooh!"

Cartman:"Mmmmm Kill jews!"

Kyle:"Fucking fatass"

Cartman:"Mmmmm M-must kiss brittney spears M-mmm

Stan:"Kenny record this!"

Kenny gets the camrecorder and tapes

Cartman:"M-mm single lady single ... 1 pound feash...

Kyle&Stan8Kenny:"hahahahaha!"

After their fun,Kennt saves it and puts the camrecorder away and has a nap. While they have a pit stop because Stan hands getting tired.

Stan:"Kyle"...

Stan:"Ky?"

Stan sees Kyle black hair boy smiles and carry on driving.

~35 minuites later~

Stan:"Guys were here!"

Kenny wakes up

Kenny:"Finally!"

Stan:"Cartman Kyle!

Cartman:"I'm awake"

Stan gives Kyle another small shake but didn't wake up so he gave up.

Stan:"Ok since Kyle is not going to wake up Ill give you guys the maps and I'll meet you there."

Kenny:"you sure?"concerning not getting lost

Cartman:"The hippy is fine with his stupid jew now come on!"

Kenny and Cartman goes and Stan unbetls Kyle's seatbelt,and picks up kyle and carrys him on his shoulder slowly running to the guys.

Cartman:"Well were here to camp shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Well another Chapter done!

Cartman:Aye you forgot the extra fries for my damn order!

Kyle:Shut up cartman

Stan:I'm not gay with Kyle Mollanise!

Kenny:But Style is awesome!

Me:Kenny my friend your awesome XD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx


	4. new love and break ups

**Hey thanks for the last chapter and i will be updating every week...and heres the prome longer chapter this tme XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

no one pov

Kenny:"As much as I hate to admit it but I'm on fastass side this time dude."

Stan:"Its not that bad dude ts just need cleaning...abit..."

Cartman:"Nuh uh Stan!I am not a maid!"

Stan:"Or you just have to live in this ratass camp for Two weeks."

Kenny:"I don't mind I'm use to it."

Cartman:"Hahahahahahaha!Even the poor boi is with me on this one Hahaha!"

Stan:"Shut up fatass!Lets just see what Kyle sides on me or yours"

Cartman:"Fine by me hippy"

So stan wakes Kyle up,but it takes abit longer than he finally Kyle wakes up.

Kyle:"Staan where the fuck am I?"Kyle mumbled

Stan:"Camp shit at the moment."

Kyle:"Fuck whats that smell besides Cartman?"

Cartman:"Fuck you jew!"

Kenny:"Dudes not now Kyles its up to you now what side do you want to be on our side not to clean up this shit camp or Stan's side to clean this shit camp up?"

Kyle:"Don't need to tell me twice I'm on Stan side."

Cartman"Only because you want your sweeet tender Stan Hahahaha!"

Kyle:"FUCK OF YOU LAZY RACIST FATASS!"

Cartman:"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONNED DAMIT!"

Kyle:"REALLY?DIDN'T NOTISE THAT BECAUSE YOUR FATASS IS ALWAYS IN THE WAY!"

Cartman:"WELL YOUR MOM IS A FAT BITCH!"

Kyle:"DON'T CALL MY MOM A FAT BITCH YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS A WHORE MOTHER!"

Stan:"Come on lets clean this place up I'm getting bored.

Kenny:"I thought you would never say dude."

Then Kenny and Stan left to clean the place up while Cartman and Kyle kept fighting.

~2 hours later~

Stan:"Well this is cool now."

*silence*

Stan:"Dudes come on say something ."

Kenny:"Bebe Stevens is fucking hot."

Kyle:"Hey shes my girl!"

Cartman:"Pfft!Only for your jew gold."

Stan:"Cartman for the love fo the Broncos shut up for a minuite!"

Cartman:"Whatever."

Kyle:"Shit I forgot to call Bebe that I'm here!"

Kenny:"Well go call her lover boy!"

Cartman&Stan&Kenny:"Hahahahaha!"

Kyle:"Shut up."

Kyle went to his tent which he shared with Stan and called Bebe on his Iphone.

Kyle:"Hey Bebe."

Bebe:"DON'T HEY BEBE ME!IVE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL DAY LONG!I THOUGHT YOU WENT MISSING!"

Kyle:"Look I went camping with the guys and-

Bebe:"WHAT!YOU PICKED YOUR STUPID FRIENDS OVER ME!DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?"

Kyle:"I-I do I-Im really sorry beautiful"

Bebe:WELL THATS A LIE KYLE!IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD'NT LEFT ME HERE!"

Kyle:"Calm down Bebe."

Bebe:"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Kyle:"I I- love you Bebe I really do."

Bebe:"Well I don't you prick I bet Clyde loves me."

Kyle:"C-Clyde?HES THE PRICK!"

Bebe:"HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT?WERE THROUGH FOR GOOD THIS TIME!"

as soon as Bebe hanged up Kyle stared at his now exgirlfriend name on the phone.

Meanwhile

Stan:"Kyle is taking a long time talking to Bebe on the phone."

Kenny:"I bet there having sex talk!"

Cartman:"SICK KINNY!"

Kenny:"Well what do you think there doing fatass?"

Cartman:"He can got to hell all I care!"

Stan:"SHUT UP CARTMAN DON'T SAY THAT!"

Kenny:"Woah Stan calm down."

Stan:"Whatever im gonna check on Ky."

Stan headed towards the tent,opened the zipper and saw a hunched up sad Kyle in the left corner of the tent.

Stan's pov

Woah whatever happend back there Kyle is fucked up.I bet its that blond bitch Bebe,I need to find out!I crawled next to Kyle and asked

Me:"Ky?"

Kyle:"Go away."

I'm not giving up that easily thats for sure.

Me:"Kyle you know you can trust me right?"

I putted my hand on his soft shoulder to make him know that he can trust me.

Kyle:"F-fine B-Bebe b-b-b-bro-broke up w-with me b-because I didn't told h-her where I w-was."

I was shocked That mother fucker hurted MY super best bitch.

Me:"Oh...Kyle its ok she doesn't deserve you .Never."

Kyle:"B-but I love her..."

I felt jealousy comming up my spine,Kyle your so fucking stupid at times yeah hes the smartest kid in the school but hes so stupid at Stevens NEVERED loved him NEVER but little Kyle here is too oblievious to see Stevens cheated on him at least 3 KYLE STILL LOVES HER!What the fuck is wrong with me?

Me:"Kyle thats what I said to Wendy but then I broke up with her in seventh grade remember?"

Actually Wendy dumped me because apparently I'm a fucking emotional a fucked up after that Wendy hooked up with Token and ever since then they been on and off like Kyle and Bebe,heh it feel like its suspose to be me and Wendy.

Kyle:"B-but we meant to b-be."

Stan:"Kyle come on get over her theres more fishis in thes sea."

Kyle:"Your right shes a bitch."

I gave him a smile that says you bet ur ass she is .

Later that night

(Still Stan's pov)

Later that night I reaslised that whenever I looked at Kyle myhearts beats faster and then,I thought wow his eyes are fucking I finally came to my sences that I love Kyle Isscac I got no damn shame of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay congrats Stan!


	5. Truth or Dare?

Chapter fives,and I'm so sorry that I got some words,grammer wrong!And some of the words were miss out because something went wrong with my computer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Stan's pov**

**I crawled out of my small little tent and went to see Kyle who was cooking our breakfast.**

**Kyle:"Hey dude whats up?"**

**Me:"Nothing much,are you still upset from last night?"**

**Then I saw Kyle's face beautiful happy face .**

**Kyle:"Uhhh y-yeah t-totally".**

**Awww Kyle is sooo cute when he does me I'm so gay.**

**Me:"Cool dude...whats for breakfast?"**

**I looked over at some burnt sausges and eggs,perfect!I saw Kyle looked down and saw the burnt breakfast.**

**Kyle:"Aww for fucks sake!"**

**I smirked he may be smart but when it comes to cooking it goes down to Cartman's fastass.**

**Me:"Dude don't worry I got it covered."**

**I actually do I brought some breakfast from Benny's before we left face smiled as bright as the the sun..to bad he aint mine.**

**Kyle:"Thanks Stan I owe you one."**

**Me:"No problem Ky."**

**Later breakfast we all gathered to the swimming place up the camp whick was 2 miles away.**

**Cartman:"Staaan are we theeeerrreee yet?"**

**Fucking hell it was only 2 miles and we just got in the fucking car.**

**Me:"No fatass,now shut up!"**

**Cartman:"Jeez Stan I thought it was only Kahl who got sand in their fagina."**

**I clenched the car steering wheel,and pulled a fuck you Cartan face.**

**Kenny:"Stan I'm boorrreeed."**

**You got to be kidding me they were fine for the 100 miles journey but not for a 2 miles journey there fucking stupid sometimes atleast Kyle's not complaining.**

**Me:"Kenny just wait."**

**Kenny:"I hate waiting,please go faster."**

**Me:"No dude the speed limit is only 20 miles,and I'm sticking at it."**

**Kenny:"Pllleeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee Stanny!"**

**I looked in the car mirror and saw kenny pulling doggy eyes.**

**Stan:"Fine."**

**I preesed my foot to the object and zoomed at 100 miles.**

**Kyle:"STAN NOT TOO FAST!"**

**I went slower.**

**Kenny:"STAAAN FAASSTER!"**

**I went faster.**

**Kyle"STAAN SLOWER!"**

**I went slower**

**Kenny:"STAAN FA-**

**Me:"Shut up!"**

**Cartman:"Gahs were here."**

**I looked out of the mirror and saw the dreched smell swimming even the life gaurd isnt there,and theres leaves,nats,bugs and twigs in the pool.**

**Me:"No way dudes not going in there."**

**Kyle:"Agreed."**

**Kenny:"What eles are we suspose to do then stand at the camp all day long?"**

**Cartman:"Kenny this pool is basctially your poor house and none of us wants to go poor boi."**

**Wow Cartman actually agreed wth us with something.**

**Kenny:"Fine then!"**

**Kyle:"We can always go back to the camp and do soemthing fun."**

**Me:"Yeah!"**

**Ok Stan bit too excited.**

**Cartman:"Fahn with me."**

**Kenny:"Fine."**

**30 minuites later**

**(Still Stan's pov)**

**were at the camp,Kenny giving ideas what we could it comes up with sex or kissing games. (I wish).Sweet little Kyle having a rowl with Cartman about what we should play (Sooo cute when .)And I daydreaming about Ky.**

**Kenny:"DUDES! WHAT SHOULD WE PLAY?!"**

**Me:"I dont know."**

**Kenny:"You said were going to play a game when we come back from the pool." **

**Me:"we are going to play a game as soon as Cartman stop arguing with Kyle."**

**I looked at Kyle's beautiful dreamy emerald green eyes and said**

**Me:"Kyle just let the fatass choose so we can play a game."**

**Kyle:"B-but."**

**Cartman:"FINALLY! I say Truth or Dare."**

**I saw Cartman having an evil smirk on his face while rubbing his chubby hands .**

**Kenny:"I'm up for it."**

**Kyle:"Fine."**

**Me:"Y-yeah s-sure."**

**I'm hoping for the love of God that he wont say kiss Kyle or do you love kyle or along of one of thoes lines.**

**Cartman:"Kewl now heres the rules gahs that if you don't say/do that truth/dare or whatever you have to...suck mah balls!"**

**Me:"Seriously?**

**Cartman:"What are you sceard Stan Marsh?!"**

**Me:"No fatass its just aint it bit exetream?"**

**Well that was a stupid question Stan.**

**Cartman:"No."**

**I pinched my self hoping this was a dream,but it wasn't.**

**Kenny:"So whos going first?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okie dokie! This is your chance to do your truth or dares Heres the rules**

** RULES! **

**and any truth or dares it can even be M rated so just pm or just review it good luck!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Awkward

Stan's pov

Know one Said a Cartman will make us do something hulimating like Kinny go lick Kahls dick or Kahl go run around naked till you get to the end of the camp site

OR Stan go text Wendy and tell her shes a fat I finally had the balls in me and said

Kenny:"I will go first fat boy."

Thank god.

Carman:"Fahn poor boy truth or dare?"

Kenny:"Truth."

This should be fun.

Cartman:"uhhh...have you ever ever kissed MY girlfriend Esther?

Oh great here he goes again with his back in Seventh grade Cartman saw Esther eating cheasy poofs all day long in middle Cartman asked her out because he loved cheesy poofs she said YES! Since then they have been a couple.

Kenny:"Yes back in 5th grade and shes fucking hot!"

Cartman:"You...Mother...Fucker

I saw the look in Kenny's eyes and began running whilst, Cartman chase after him.

30 minuite later

Me:"OK DUDES CARTMAN STOP FUCKING KILLING KENNY AND LET HIM GO!

Cartman:"Fahn...for now."

Kenny:"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes.

Kyle:"Whos next?"

Better go next then.

Me:"I will go next dude."

Kyle gave me a CUTE nod so cute!

Kenny:"Truth or dare Stan?"

I dont know I might go with dare because he wont do nothing that bad to me will he? But truth is going to be embarrasing or getting dare wont get you killed proberly but be embarrasing...oh well

Me:"Dare."

kenny:"I dare you to say I love Eric Cartman and I want to suck his balls so so badly!"

Kyle&Kenny:"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and .

Me:"I love Eric Cartman and I want to suck his balls so so badly!"

I felt so sick now just saying that.

Cartman:"Well Marsh thease bad boys are taken!"

Kyle&Kenny:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fucking hell!

Me:" Yeah yeah whos next?"

Carman:" I'll go hippie."

This should be intresting then.

Me:"Truth or Dare fatass

Cartman:"Unlike you pussies I will do Dare!"

I know the perfect one!

Me:" I dare you to sing Lu Lu I got some apples Lu lu lu you got some to lu lu lu lets stay together lu lu lu and lu lu lu and I LOVE YOU!

Cartman:"Pfffft! Fine whatever!"

I knew he was embarass because,his chubby cheeks are going red.

Me:"Go on then Cartman."

Cartman:"I am sheesh! Loo Loo I got some apples Lu lu lu you got some to lu lu lu lets stay together lu lu lu and lu lu lu and I LOVE YOU!

Me&Kyle&Kenny:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh my fucking god that was hillarious! It was like that time when Cartman got so fat he nearly broke the stage!

Cartman:"Its not that funneh Gahs!"

Me:"It was too!"

5 Minuites later of the laughing

Cartman:"Ok ok whos next?"

Kyle:" Me."

His voice is soo cute! I wish I could cuddle him I can't.

Cartman:"Truth or Dare?"

Kyle:"Truth."

Cartman:"Who would you rather kiss on the lips Clyde Donnavon or your ugly Jew cousin Kyle.

Oh now he can say Kyle.

Kyle:"umm I dont know Clyde?"

Cartman:" Umm okay then?"

Kyle:"Whos next?

Kenny:"Me dude."

Damn it every single time!Why can't Kyle question me!...Wow I'm turning into a brat now arnt I?

Kyle:"Truth or Dare?"

Kenny:"Dare."

Kyle:"Ok umm...I Dare you to eat Three bugs at once!"

Nice on Ky now he can DIE! Then he will go to Hell and never ever come back to this World! Fucking hell Stan

Kenny:"This is going to be another death caused by 5."

What the fuck is he saying? Dieing, death caused by Kyle WHAT?

Cartman:"I told you guys hes on poor crack!"

Kenny:"Shut up Cartman."

Kyle:"Don't worry Kenny I believe you."

Kenny:"Thanks Kyle."

Kenny flashed Kyle a smile with his twinkling .

Kenny:"Well here goes nothing."

Kenny went over to the dirt near Cartman's tent and picked out 3 big black bugs and came of a bit of whinning, Kenny finally swallowed 3 black bugs.

Kenny:"Urgh I feeeeel siiiicck."

Kyle:"For fucks it in a bush!"

Kenny:"Wai- BLAH!"

Yuck! Kenny's puke is disgusting!

Cartman:"Sick Kinny!"

Me:"Soooo I guess its my turn."

Kenny:"Urgh yeah I gues we can still carry on urhg."

I guess hes still sick.

Kenny:"Soo Truth or dare mmm..."

Hmm I did done Dare last time so I guess I can do Truth.

Me:"Truth."

Kenny:"If you had the chance to date Wendy again would you date her?"

Thats an easy answer.

Me:"Naa shes a bitch."

Cartman:"Finally."

Me:"Shut up fatass."

Cartman:"whatever hippy Truth or dare me."

Me:"Truth or Dare?"

Cartman:"Truth."

I really don't not the secretive guy and besides he doesn't really have secrets but wait I know what to ask.

Me;"How much do you weigh?"

Cartman gave a proud look to everyone.

Cartman:"Well Stan if you really want to know I'm 454 pounds!

Me&Kyle&Kenny:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cartman:AYE! IT AINT FUNNEH!GAHS!

Kyle:" Yeah *Ghasp* it is *Ghasp* to!

10 minuite later.

Kyle:" Can I ask the question?"

Cartman:"No."

me:"Yeah dude."

I wonder he going to ask the question to?

Kyle:"Thanks Truth or Dare?"

DAMN IT!Kenny is a dick he get all the girls and boys!

Kenny:"Not dare for certain truth."

Kyle:"How many times have you had sex?"

Great question kyle great fucking question.

Kenny:"Hmmm 38..45.. 51 times including boys.

Kenny gavce us all a wink except .

Me&Kyle:"WHAT! 51 TIMES FUCKING HELL KENNY!"

Kenny:"Well I got my charm."

Cartman:"OK OK! Now I ask the question since last time there as an accident.

We all looked at him looking cofussed.

Cartman:"Well who is up for the challenge?"

We all stayed of us said a fat guy is is Cartman being super cerial.I really not up to it but hat about Kenny say me again?Kyle will be impress of him once again! What do I do?Should I go or not? Ok I will go-

Kyle:"Me."

Cartman:"Ahh Jew... Jew... Jew...Didn't know you had balls in you."

Kyle:"Just do the fucking truth or dare fatass."

Cartman looked at him with a .

Cartman:"Ok jew play it that game truth or dare?"

Kyle:"Tru-"

Cartman:"Ok dare!"

I rolled my eyes at Cartman hoping he wouldn't do much danger to him.

Kyle:"CARTMAN I SAID TRUTH!"

kenny juat sighed knowing this would take longer than it would generaly would.

Cartman:"Ah-Ah-Ah Kahl you said it half way not full what shall I do hmm?

I gave a large gulp down my neck,this is getting super cerial.

Kenny:"Come on!"

Cartman:"OK I made my decision Kahl Broflovski I dare you to kiss Kinny McCormic on the Lips for 10 secends!

Cartman gave me a evil look saying haha-hippy-your-jew-is-kissing-Kinny!-Nanananana!

HOW FUCKING DARE HE LETTING KENNY KISSING MY KY FOR 1O FUCKING SECENDS THAT FAT BASTERD!MAKING ME JEALOUSE! I FUCKING HATE HIM!OK... Stan calm down... its only 10 secends and Kyle isnt really going to like it is he?

Kyle:"Fine I'll do it!"

Kenny:"Sweet!"

Ediot.

Kyle:"Ok lets d-do it

I watched as Kenny and Kyle leaned in to eachother ready to kiss eachother,then BAM they kiss there eyes were close Kyle's arms were around his neck and Kenny's arms were around Kyle's waist clinging on to them.

Cartman:" 1... "

Kenny's toung was in Kyle's mouth

Cartman:" 2.. "

Kyle's toung was in Kenny's mouth

Cartman:"3..."

Kenny putted his hand down Kyle's bum

Cartman:"4..."

Kyle putted his hands to take Kenny's hood and pulled off his hood and gently touched his silky dirty blonde hair.

Cartman:"5..."

Kenny moved him and Kyle onto the ruff log and layed him down and kissed him deeper

Cartman:"6..."

Kyle told Kenny he loves him.

Carman:"Fuck umm ...7?

Kenny told Kyle he loves him back.

Cartman:"8..."

Kyle kissed him harder.

Cartman:"9..."

Kenny kissed him even harder.

Cartman:"10..."

They just kissed.

Then they letted go.

Kyle:"I-I."

I was heartbroken my crush kissed Kenny McCormic I tried not cry and hold it in I did my best but I cried.

Cartman:"Fuck."

Kenny:" I-Uhhh."

Cartman:Awkard I guess..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUN! KYLE KISSED KENNY WHAT?! THIS IS SUPER CERIAl! LIKE TOTALLY!

Stan:"You made me so gay in this chapter Mollanise."

Kyle:"I can't believe you made me kiss Kenny!"

Me:"Well like they say I got powers!"

Kenny:" *Sigh* Style gone now."

Cartman:"Not saying a word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Important notice

Hi...I'm kind of new to this thing...ok lets start off by I'm not Emma and apparently her name is Mollanise on here... anyways I'm filling for my lil sis and oh yeah my name is Hallie.

But whatever.

My lil sis want to say it your choice what pairing do you wan tot end up with.

1. KyleXStan

OR

2. Kyle X Kenny

OR

3. KyleXBebe.

And now this is me saying anything jut before you say why aint Mollanise doing this is she THAT lazy or something?No shes just going through some emotional problems right now (No not boyfriend issus...shes too young anwyay in my opinon)

Also you have to review this because,I can't really get the poll thing up to hard for me and Mollanise is too upset to do you have to review for luck

HallieXxX


	8. Advice

Hi its me Mollanise so sorry I didn't done a chapter in such a long time!Blame Hallie (My sister) but heres chapter 7! GOOD LUCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan's pov

I...I just can't believe my super best friend kissed Kenny in front of me...why?I dont here I am stuck in mine and Kyle's tent zipped up and did Cartman made that dare?Why did Kenny kissed Kyle?Why did I follow Cartman's stupid truth or dare game?Why didn't I just stayed at the fucking pool?WHY?WHY?I looked at Kyle's Terrance and Philip pillow...wait...this is HIS fault!HE didn't have to do that fucking dare he didn't had to fucking kiss Kenny HE didn't have to date fucking Bebe.I cried even more in my pillow.

Cartman:"Staaan!We didn't even finnished the fucking game you pussy!"

I slowly turned my head, and looked at the front of the tent';and saw a fat blob shaddow.

Isn't he even concerned that Kyle and Kenny kissed?Doesn't he care?Then again he don't any fucking feelings for anyone except for himself and his stupid stuffed toys.

Stan:"No go away Eric."

Wait did I say Eric?Fuck.

Cartman:"St-Stan did you say Eric or am I just hearing things?"

Great.I could lie but...

Stan:"Yeah I said Eric.."

Then the fat blob ran as quick a possible but instead he just fell over on the first .

I banged my head on the pillow and sighed.I want mine!No Stan you don't want him hes a man whore!NO STAN YOU DON'T CALL KYLE A MAN WHORE! Oh for fucks sake I'm even talking to myself now I'm helpless without ...I don't even know if Kyle loves him?Maybe I still got a chance...but not now though...you know what I'm going to call Heidi for her opinion wait no I can't yes I can but in a different thats perfect.I grabbed my Blackberry,which was beside me and called Heidi.

Heidi's Pov

It was another girls night at my house with me,Red,Wendy,Bebe,Esther and Annie.

Red:"Girl!Theres no way you're dating Token again!"

Wendy:"Yeah I AM and he always fall for my cute puppy eyes!"

I rolled my is always like showing off about everything !Like Yesterday she showed off her brand new pink purse,wow give her a medal is bacitally killing me right did I invite her?Oh yeah Bebe happend.

Bebe:"Well you go girlfriend!And guess what?"

Annie:"Wha-

*Ring ring*

Thank you will get me out of this prep room for 5 minuites.

Esther:"Aint yah gonna get dat?"

She's been hanging out too much with fatass.

Me:"Yeah..."

So I got up and snatched my phone from Red who was teasing me with .

Me:"Ill be outside."

I opened my pink door and walked in the cold

answered it.

Me:"Hello?"

Stan:"Hi Heidi its me Stan."

Why is Stan calling me?I know were close friends because

I'm only his partner for Match,Science and Geography.

Me:"Oh hey Stan did you heard Kyle broke Bebe's heart

and he called her a slut!

I still can't believe that Kyle said that, he wouldn't do such a

thing!

Stan:"Kyle didn't called her a slut and he didn't break

Bebe's Heart and SHE broke HIS Heart."

But Bebe wouldn't lie to us,espcially Stan can

be who knows?

Me:"Oh..well anyways what do you want?"

Stan:"W-well I need your h-help."

I gave a confused look at the ?Me?Shouldn't he

be asking Kyle?

Me:"Umm..ok?What with?

Stan:"Well I know this guy called uhh..Bob and he has a

crush on another guy called umm Ben?Well oe day he

played Truth or Dare with the other guys and well..Bob's

crush kissed another guy...what should he do?

I smiled.I know that guy Stan was talking about and that

was him and the other guy was .

Me:"Well Sean should just talk him about the kiss. And if

does love the guy then shall be it but if not the guy could

still have a chance with Brad.

Stan:"Thanks Heidi.

Me:"Any time Stan see you."

Stan:"Yeah..later."

Stan's pov

Well that went rather well I think she bought it!But how can I

get Kyle to talk about the kiss?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

II'm sorry it isn't long..but I have no ideas what I could do in this one.I promise you I'll do it next time until then

Mollanise.


	9. First one to talk

Sorry it's been long I just finally finished my S.A.T.S YESS give me a high five!...Ok then!Also hopefully I might be able to do more but probably not in july or late June because Year 6 production! Cant wait!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan's Pov

I sat on the wooden chair a I slowly span my

Marshmellow on the stick,everything is perfect!

Me and Kyle is dating,everyone is talking and even

our parents are supporting us!No biggest fat lie I

and Kyle are still not talking no ones

talking to eachother not even Cartman making

his Jew/Poor/Hippy jokes on our parents

don't even know this is happening.I tried to contact

Heidi but no help there.I sighed in the cold air.I

don't think this is going back to normal after One

stupid fucking dare by fatass.I mean come on!I bet

Kenny Ky and fatass is probably hoping that I'm the

one first to talk since I'm the fucking oldest and I'm

the one who fucking started this I'm like

Kyle ranting about fatass!Whatev-

Cartman:"Kinny pass the sauce."

We all looked at Cartman is confusion what the fuck?

You got to be fucking kidding me?That fucking fatass

made it so fucking easy to talk to people.

Kenny:" Yeah sure...Cartman."

Kenny reached over to the sauce,without falling

over and passed it to Cartman.

Cartman:"Thanks poor boy."

And he started to eat his hotdog greedily.

Cartman:"So gahs why aint ya talking?"

Eating with mouthall

We all looked at him he serious?All this

time I thought he was angry at me for calling me Eric.

But-but fucking hell!He IS the one who gave us the dare and HE should be the to know!

Kyle:"Car-Cartman don't you know why we arnt talking?

Me:"Yeah you fucking fatass!You should be first to know since you made that dare!"

Cartman shot me a -don't-call-me-a-fucking-fatass-hippy-I'm-big-bone d look!

I simply rolled my eyes.

Kenny:"Yeah!"

Cartman:"Ahh that Dare hmm it seems to be Stanny boy was jealous which was perfect!"

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Kyle:"Is th-that tru-true Stan?"

I turned shades of red this can't be happening

but it god!What should I say!FUCK FUCK!

THEY ARE STARING AT ME WITH A CONFUSION LOOK!OK STAN MAN UP AND TELL HIM.

Me:"Pffft n-no of cour-course n-not I'm soo n-not gay!"

Ky gave me his sad electic green eyes at .

What have I done...Ky loved me all this time...and...

I had my chance to say yes but I said no...no...

I guess what done is done...

Kenny:"See fatass told you Stan aint Gay!

Cartman:"Fuck off Kinny!The hippy IS lying!"

Me:"So we all cool now...yeah?"

Everyone looked at me with a warm smile except

Kyle,who was just staring at me.I sighed.

Cartman & Kenny:"Yeah&Hell yeah!"

Then we all looked at Kyle with hopeful eyes

well not fatass who didn't gave two shits about

Kyle.

Kyle:Yeah..."

I still felt bad

Kenny:"Woohoo!"

Cartman:" well night loers!"

Cartman tumbled back to his tent.I sighed once again "Two more days" I mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there is anything missed out don't blame me blame Word ya!

Cartman:"I don't."

Me:"Well no one love you either!"

Cartman:" My meom does."

Me :/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. He Knows And Fun!

Stan's Pov

So it's the last day till we go back everyone made

up but not me and we did but,we are not lovers yet...I wish I havn't said no that night!How much I regret it.I mean I had a

chance that I LOVE him,there's nothing not to instance

his cute Jew afro!I know he hates it and wish it would just go away

but the little ginger locks I wish I could of been the one to play with his hair instead of fucking his BEAUTIFUL eyes!I mean they are always sparkling espcially in the starlight they are just...I

don't even have words to describe theres his little cute

smile he makes me go wild over it!I could go yacking on about him

all day long.

Kenny:"Stan."

I wish I had that chance back.I will never get my dream to come true it's not fair!

Kenny:"Stan."

Maybe I could ask him after the camping trip...no bad idea.

Kenny:"Stan!"

Maybe at the end of the school year?No TOO long to wait.I will be

have boners in school!

Kenny:"STAN!"

Me:"WHAT DO YOU WANT KENNY? I'M TRYING TO THINK

WHEN I CAN PROPOSE TO KY!"

Wait what the fuck did i just fucking say?Oh fuck...now Kenny is

going to tell Kyle and then he wont be my best friend anymore and

the whole school will betilite me and then-

Kenny:"I knew you had the hots for Kyle!"

Kenny the fuck does he know these things?

Me:"How the fuck did you knew?"

Kenny:"Ive done my reserch lover boy."

I stared at him in Kenny just laughed.

Kenny:"Don't worry I'm not going to tell your secret."

Then he gave me a soon as he done that,Cartman and

Kyle came through the muddy forest.

Kyle:"I told you fatass that we should of went my way instead of getting fucking lost!"

Kyle trudged along and took a seat net to me.

Cartman:"Aye I'm not fat Kahl!And besides like your way will get us anywhere!"

Kyle:"GRRR!"

I putted my hand on his shoulder.

Me:"Just ignore him."

Ky gave me a smile.

Kenny:"We should do something for our last day here."

Kenny winked at no.

Cartman:"No Kinny!We are not going to strip naked and go to the

town!"

Kenny pouted and cursing him to go and fuck off then.

Kyle:"We could go to the teen ball pit?"

We all looked at Kyle in confusion.

Cartman:"Your so gay Kahl...so fucking gay."

Kenny:"I kind of agree with Cartman here Kyle I mean my idea was

awesome!"

Me:"I think it's kind of cool."

I'm not agreeing because I like Ky I'm agreeing with him because I

LOVE ky.

Cartman:"Of course the hippy will agree to the gay Jew."

Kyle:"SHUT THE FUCK UP FATASS!"

Kenny:"Calm down Kyle."

I never saw Kyle like this except the time when well never mind.

Cartman:"Think of a new one fag it's getting old."

Kyle:"GRRR!"

Kenny:"Ok maybe the idea of the Teen ball pit is a good idea."

Then he gave me a I'm-just-going-to-agree-with-him-so-I-wont-be-on-h is-bad-side look.

Me:"So the ballpit it is then."

Cartman:"Screw you gahs I'm going to mah tent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think guys?

Cartman:"Gay."

Kenny:"Hot."

Stan:"You made me into a fucking molester!"

Kyle:"A Teen Ballpit?"

I know I know! but I like ballpits!And screw you Cartman!

Also I know what the next chapters will be after this so it will be

soon maybe...Love ya!


End file.
